


I Know the Fear, Just Know I Get You

by rdm_ation



Series: Let Me Call You Sweetheart [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, verse: let me call you sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 18:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdm_ation/pseuds/rdm_ation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's been a brat in role for quite a while, and Kurt decides to up his game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know the Fear, Just Know I Get You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to finish, but I did it! The usual, it's daddykink, don't like don't read: simple.
> 
> This is daddy!kink and infantilism (diaper and pacifier use), so if you don't like, don't read: simple.

It’s been nearly a year since they started what Kurt terms ‘playing’ in his head; nearly a year since he’s been Blaine’s Daddy. It’s about time, he thinks, for him to step it up a little. Blaine’s been sulky and petulant whenever he’s been in role recently, and the usual punishments (spankings, corner time, pacifiers) aren’t helping to calm him down. He needs a different tactic.

Kurt drives to the pharmacy on the other side of town from where he lives; he tends to stick out, and he’d really rather not be recognized. Not when he’s here to buy diapers and baby powder.

He quickly grabs what he’s after and pays with cash. He figures he can’t be too careful.

When he gets home, he stashes them away in the back of his closet, behind his shoes. He has his family well trained; no one goes near his clothes without express permission.

Now, he just has to wait for an opportunity.

—

Surprisingly, it only takes a few weeks. Kurt and Blaine are at the Lima Bean when Blaine lets slip that his parents are away for the week. Kurt can’t recall where they went, exactly, but that’s really not important to him.

“Was that an invitation to stay, kind sir?” he asks, in an overly-flirty tone.

Blaine grins. “I do believe it was,” he replies. “Will your parents be okay with that?”

Kurt nods. “It’ll be fine. They’ve been really good since they realized that, yes, I will actually be going off to college on my own very soon.”

“Great. You should come over tomorrow and stay for the weekend.”

“Sure! How about I come over after school? Family dinner is off this week — Dad was vague on the details, but I think he’s working late, as is Carole.”

“Sounds good,” Blaine says, smiling.

After that, the conversation naturally drifts back to New York and their plans for the summer. Kurt tries not to notice that he’s doing most of the talking.

—

Before school the next day, Kurt packs a small bag to take with him. Blaine’s house is the only place he ever packs lightly for, mostly because he acknowledges that he’s unlikely to be clothed for a decent amount of time anyway. He still brings a bigger bathroom bag than most people would, but he just likes to take care of his skin. And this time, he stashes the baby powder, the diapers, and a package of baby wipes in his bag as well — stowing the whole thing in his car so he won’t have to come home after school.

By the time Kurt arrives on Blaine’s doorstep he finds himself feeling just the slightest bit nervous. He shakes himself; he trusts Blaine to use their safeword if it gets too much. He really hopes it’s not.

When they arrive Blaine ushers him in with a kiss, or two, or three — okay so it’s not so much ushering in as making out in the doorway. They extricate themselves with their usual hellos, and before Kurt knows it he’s being dragged towards Blaine’s room. Rather forcefully, he notes. He grins — he’s certainly not going to complain about this turn of events. He dumps his bag, and sets about stripping off his (few, today) clothes.

And then Blaine has his hand on Kurt’s cock and his tongue in Kurt’s mouth and he’s really not thinking of anything at all.

—

They don’t do anything else for most of the afternoon.

It’s after 6pm when Kurt makes them to get up and into the shower, and after 7pm by the time their stomachs inform them that dinner is somewhat overdue. Kurt’s about to speak up, when Blaine beats him to it.

“Um, Kurt?” he says, shyly.

“Yes, sweetheart?” Kurt smiles. He’s fairly sure they’re on the same page here.

“I was wondering… could we…”

Kurt chuckles, deciding to put Blaine out of his misery — even if he is particularly adorable when he starts babbling.

“Yes, baby, Daddy can look after you tonight. How about that?”

Blaine nods, ducking his head.

“Now, I’m going to find something to cook for dinner. How about you go and get your coloring books and pencils and color me a picture while you wait?”

Blaine grins and runs off, and Kurt laughs again. _He’s behaving,_ he thinks as he starts rummaging around in the kitchen for potential dinner ingredients. He’s planning on making pasta.

Half an hour later, he eats his words.

Blaine has gotten steadily more grumpy and petulant, scribbling all over the pages of his book, whining about how he’s hungry and wants his food now, and deciding that it’s a great idea to start tearing pages out of his book, scrunching them up and throwing them across the room.

“Alright, baby, sit up at the table — dinner’s ready. I made spaghetti with napoli sauce and lots of cheese. Your favorite.” It is, or rather, it’s one of his favorites that he only ever admits to when in role.

Blaine says nothing, but he is at the table when Kurt brings the bowls of steaming pasta in with him. He has a scowl on his face, and is glaring at the table like it’s done him some serious wrong. Kurt ignores his mood, instead asking, “Do you want Daddy to cut this up for you, sweetheart? Or can you eat it like a big boy?”

“Big boy,” Blaine mumbles, grabbing one of the forks that Kurt had set out earlier. He eats slowly, twirling each piece around his fork before carefully placing it in his mouth.

Kurt has always found it amusing how elegantly Blaine eats, even when he’s pretending to be a little kid. Now is no exception.

They continue eating, in silence, and Kurt watches as Blaine slows down and starts playing with his food instead.

“Baby, have you finished it all?”

Blaine shakes his head.

“Come on, eat up, I know you’ll be hungry later if you don’t. And besides, there’s no dessert if you don’t!” Kurt says brightly.

“Don’t wanna.”

_Here we go._

“That wasn’t a question, sweetheart. Finish your dinner.” Kurt’s voice is firm, but not harsh.

“No.”

Blaine folds his arms across his chest after pushing the bowl away from him.

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

“One more chance. Finish your dinner, or there’s no dessert later.”

Silence. Well, two can play at that game. Kurt finishes his own dinner, and then takes the dishes back into the kitchen to start washing up. Soon enough, he can hear Blaine asking him to come play.

“Not yet, baby. I just have to clean up.”

He can hear Blaine huff, and sure enough he soon has his boyfriend attached to his back.

“Come on, stop that,” he admonishes gently. “The sooner I get this done, the sooner we can play, okay?”

Blaine doesn’t let go.

“Blaine, let go now.” Kurt physically pries Blaine’s arms from around his waist, and points to the living room. “Go and sit quietly until I’m finished.”

Blaine walks off, slowly, clearly not willing to disobey a direct order.

Kurt finishes the dishes, and packs everything he can away. He’s not sure what to expect from Blaine when he’s like this — even after all this time, he’s rarely as moody and obnoxious in his baby role as he has been these past few weeks. It’s not hard to guess that there’s some tension left over from the Chandler fiasco (which is what Kurt calls it in his head, naturally), but he’s not entirely sure why it’s manifesting this way. Blaine usually uses baby-space to let himself be looked after, not to be a brat.

As he enters the living room, he spots Blaine curled up on the couch.

“Hey, sweetheart, I’m all done now. What would you like to do?”

“Daddy, can we watch a movie?” he asks timidly.

“Of course. You go pick one, ‘kay?” Kurt’s glad for now, at least, he seems to have calmed down.

They settle in to watch the movie (Aladdin — it’s always Disney when they’re in a scene) and Blaine rests his head in Kurt’s lap. When it’s finished they’re both completely relaxed, and at ease.

“Daddy, can I have dessert now?” Blaine pipes up.

“No, sweetheart, you didn’t finish your dinner,” Kurt replies.

“But I want it.” Blaine sits up and starts scowling again.

“You should have thought of that before, baby. Daddy told you what would happen if you didn’t eat it all.”

Blaine gets up and stomps off, muttering as he goes. “You’re so mean, Daddy.”

 _Well, I can’t have that_ , Kurt thinks. “What did you say?”

“Nothing, Daddy,” Blaine singsongs, too sweetly.

Kurt rolls his eyes. A different tactic, then. “If you can’t be nice, baby, then I think it’s bedtime. Go to your room and wait, I’m going to run a bath for you.”

“No!” Blaine near-shouts, and that is _it._

Kurt’s voice is ice-cold.

“Blaine, I am in charge here. Go to your room, get undressed and sit on your bed and wait for me.”

Blaine cowers at his tone, and mumbles, “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Kurt just points towards his room, and Blaine moves off in that direction without another word. Blaine might be sorry now, but it’s nothing to what he’s going to feel very soon.

Kurt purposely takes his time packing the DVD away and neatening the cushions on the couch, and then slowly makes his way to Blaine’s room. When he gets there, the door is shut and so he knocks.

“Blaine, baby, can I come in?”

“Yes, Daddy,” is the soft response.

Kurt enters the room, and is pleased to see that Blaine has at least followed his instructions and is sitting, naked, on his bed. However, he’s still been very naughty so Kurt walks past him and into Blaine’s bathroom to run the bath. Once it’s half full and the temperature is perfect, he calls Blaine in.

“Sweetheart, come in here now.”

Blaine does, and he’s cooperative enough. Kurt washes his hair (with relative ease as he hadn’t put any gel in it this afternoon) and grabs a washcloth and shower gel to start washing the rest of him. As he moves to start, however, Blaine has other ideas.

“No, Daddy, I can do it!”

“You’re too little, baby.Ccome on, arms up. Be a good boy.”

Blaine refuses, and clamps his legs together when Kurt changes tack and tries to wash his legs instead.

“Right, that’s enough. Get out,” Kurt says, hauling Blaine up by his arms. He quickly lays out a towel on the ground for Blaine to stand on, and helps him climb out of the tub.

“Stand here, bend over, and hold onto the edge of the tub, baby.”

Blaine flushes at the mere idea of this position, but seems to realize that he’s completely out of chances here, and obeys without a word. Kurt can see that he knows now that he’s in for a punishment — he probably expects Kurt to spank him right then and there. Kurt doesn’t intend to give that to him. He knows they both enjoy the spanking to a certain extent. It occurs to Kurt then that it might have been what Blaine’s been angling for this whole time.

“Good boy. Now, don’t move.”

Kurt grabs the washcloth again, and starts working it over Blaine in rough strokes, sweeping down his arms, over his chest, his back, his legs, before pushing them further apart with his hands. He re-soaks the cloth, and brings it in slow stripes over Blaine’s ass. He holds Blaine’s ass cheeks apart, content just to look and watch Blaine squirm in embarrassment.

“Daddy,” Blaine whines. “Don’t look there!”

“I can look wherever I want, baby, and your ass is beautiful.”

Gently, Kurt brings the washcloth down between Blaine’s ass cheeks, watching in delight as he shudders. Reaching around, he wipes over his balls, his cock, and then puts the washcloth back on the lip of the bathtub. He picks up another towel, and starts drying Blaine off roughly.

“Stand up now, sweetheart.”

Kurt bites his lip when he sees how flushed Blaine is, and feels a slight twinge of nervousness about the next part of his plan. Blaine gets so deliciously embarrassed when new elements of play are introduced, and he really hopes this won’t be a step too far.

Once Blaine’s dry, Kurt pushes him back towards his room.

“Baby, I want to you go and lie on your back on your bed and wait for me, okay? And remember, Blaine, you can use the special word at any time.”

Blaine’s eyes widen, only perceptible because Kurt’s watching for it, and he nods.

“Yes, Daddy. I know.”

Kurt takes a moment to take a few deep breaths, and when he’s sure Blaine will be lying down he moves to follow.

“Daddy’s been disappointed in your behavior recently, and so he’s bought something to help you remember that you’re not in charge here, baby boy.”

Blaine is lying flat on his back, and so Kurt moves to push his knees up to right angles, until his feet are flat on the floor, and his legs are spread far enough apart for Kurt’s liking.

“Stay there,” he commands, voice stern again. He walks over to his bag, and pulls a diaper and the baby powder out, shielding them with his body as much as he can. As he walks back over, he can see the moment Blaine registers what is going on. His eyes widen, before he screws them shut and rolls himself over into the fetal position, hugging his knees to his chest.

“No no no no no,” he mutters, over and over.

“Blaine Anderson,” Kurt says quietly, but firmly. “You have been a very, very bad boy lately. And bad boys who throw tantrums get privileges taken away.”

His voice softens, “Do you remember what I said before, Blaine?” Kurt needs to know if this is Blaine freaking out, or baby being embarrassed.

“Yes.” It’s quiet, but it’s there. Kurt is reassured, and continues.

“Baby, roll back over. Now, please.” Blaine does, very slowly. He places his feet dutifully back where Kurt placed them before, and resolutely stares at the ceiling, red-faced.

“Do you want your pacifier while I do this, sweetheart?”

Blaine nods. That’s one thing that surprised Kurt about their scenes — the pacifier had become a source of comfort to Blaine, instead of a punishment as it was originally intended. He retrieves the one they keep here from Blaine’s dresser and reaches over to put it into his mouth. Blaine starts sucking immediately.

“Okay, baby, hips up for Daddy,” Kurt says.

He does, and Kurt slides the diaper underneath quickly. He pushes down gently on Blaine’s hips, and he lowers himself back down. Kurt sprinkles a little baby powder over him and tapes it up snugly.

“All done, sweetheart, can you sit up for me now?”

Blaine sits up, grimacing as he feels and hears the diaper rustle under his ass. He plucks the pacifier out of his mouth, and whispers, “How long do I have to wear it, Daddy? Feels funny.”

“Until the message gets through, sweetheart. For the next few days you’ll be put back in one whenever you need a reminder to be good.”

Blaine frowns at that, but still doesn’t safeword.

“For now,” Kurt adds, “it stays on until you use it.”

“Oh,” Blaine whimpers. “Do I have to? I’ll be good, I promise.”

“No, baby, these are Daddy’s rules. You tell me when you’re wet, and I’ll clean you up, and then you can have big boy underwear again.”

Blaine opens his mouth to speak, but thinks better of it. He nods, instead.

“Can we go to bed now, Daddy?”

“Yes, sweetheart. I’ll just get changed and then we can cuddle, okay?” He kisses Blaine’s forehead and moves away to strip off his clothes.

When he’s down to his underwear, he finds Blaine on his side under the covers, waiting. He slips in behind and wraps his left arm around Blaine’s waist, his hand resting low on his stomach.

“Goodnight, sweetheart. I love you,” he whispers, and presses kisses to Blaine’s shoulder.

He doesn’t get an answer, and is surprised to realize Blaine’s already fallen asleep. Kurt follows soon after.

—

Kurt wakes up to Blaine squirming against him. It takes him a few seconds to wake up fully, and by the time he does Blaine is trying to wriggle away. Kurt tightens his arm where it’s still draped over Blaine’s waist.

“Shh, shh,” he coos.

“Daddy, let me go,” Blaine says. “I have to go toilet.”

At the use of Daddy, Kurt blinks wide awake. They’ve stretched scenes for a long time before, but this time it’s different — because Kurt forced this. He hadn’t really thought about that, and he makes a mental note to talk to Blaine about it afterwards.

“Shh, baby, relax. Daddy’s got you, you can let go here, remember?”

“But Daddy,” Blaine says. He’s whining now. “It feels so weird, I don’t like it.”

“I know, sweetheart, but as soon as you do I’ll take it off, okay?”

Blaine is quiet, but he’s still wriggling ever so slightly. Kurt sits up, tapping Blaine’s hip through the diaper as he does so.

“Come on, come sit with me,” he says, spreading his legs and patting the space between them. “Come on, sweetheart, I know it’s weird.”

Blaine shoots him a glare that he knows means words will be had later, but he obeys. Kurt wraps his arms around his middle, and hugs him tight.

“Good boy.”

Blaine relaxes at the praise, ever so slightly, sinking back into Kurt.

Kurt kisses the back of his head lightly, and breathes, “That’s better.” He moves his left hand lower, so it’s resting low on Blaine’s abdomen, and pushes in slightly. Blaine jerks away, and Kurt uses his other hand to press Blaine’s chest back to him.

“Shh, shh, just let go,” Kurt whispers right in Blaine’s ear, rubbing his stomach a little harder.

Blaine whimpers.

It takes another few minutes, but Blaine finally gives in, his blush creeping over his face and down his neck. Kurt feels Blaine sag against him, and wraps his arms tightly around his waist.

“Good boy, good boy,” he says. “Now, let’s get you out of this and dressed, alright?”

—

Once they’re both dressed, both in their own normal clothes (or normal enough for two teenagers who aren’t planning on leaving the house), Kurt heads to the kitchen to make breakfast — giving Blaine a chance to come out of baby space. This, at least, is something they’re very used to by now. He busies himself by finding the ingredients to make pancakes, Blaine’s favorite. He figures he has a fair bit of sucking up to do right now.

He hears Blaine come in, and waits. He doesn’t have to wait long.

“What-” Blaine says, before stopping again. “What the hell was _that_ , Kurt?” His voice is low, and Kurt takes a deep breath before he and spins around to look at Blaine. He doesn’t look too angry, just confused. That’s good. Kurt can work with confused.

He sets aside the pancake batter, and reaches for Blaine’s hand. Blaine takes it, and wordlessly they move back to the living room, where they sit side by side.

They’ve done this before, and they both agree that the debriefing is the hardest bit. They’ve learned that pushing tends to end in an argument, and that it’s better if they’re both patient. Blaine stays silent, thumbing over Kurt’s hand.

“I’ve- I’ve been thinking about adding diapers into this,” Kurt says, waving his free hand in a floaty gesture, “for a little while now, because the image of you in them, of you wearing them for _me,_ is really appealing.” Blaine’s face draws in, processing, and seeing this, Kurt holds up one finger to tell him to wait. “But it wasn’t about that. Okay, not just about that. You’ve been really, really naughty in role for over a month now, Blaine. I’ve been patient, and I’ve spanked you, yes, but we both know how much we both enjoy that,” Kurt smiles, sheepish, and Blaine’s own smirk betrays him.

“Yeah, we kinda do, don’t we…” he trails off.

“Yeah. So I decided I’d try something different the next time. I need to know, Blaine, how much of that was you acting and how much was real?”

Blaine laughs wryly. “About the diaper? All real, Kurt. Fuck. That was humiliating.” He sucks in a deep breath, and Kurt knows him well enough to guess at what’s coming.

“I didn’t… like it, per se. In fact, quite the opposite,” he says, and pauses. Blaine looks at his lap, at their hands, and Kurt doesn’t try to get him to meet his eyes. “But I… I wouldn’t… be opposed to…”

Kurt jumps in to put him out of his misery. “You wouldn’t mind it being part of what we do?”

Blaine nods, blushing furiously.

“Oh god, my face must be so red. Again.”

It’s enough to break the tension, and they smile.

“Hey, Blaine, we’ve talked about this. It’s okay for you to want this, alright? You never have to be afraid to tell me anything you want. Never.” Kurt squeezes Blaine’s hand. “And besides, it’s not like it’ll be all the time. It really is meant to be a reminder to behave.” He bops Blaine on the nose, and suddenly they’re back. Just them, no problems.

“Come on, I was making pancakes. I figure it’s the least I can do after last night.” He winks, and drags Blaine to the kitchen behind him.

—

Kurt stays at Blaine’s house until Sunday night, and they spend more time as baby and Daddy than they normally might. Kurt loves it, but Blaine is still an utter _brat_. He’s moody, he sulks half the time, and he argues back. Constantly. The more he acts out, the more determined to figure it out Kurt becomes. There are multiple spankings, and corner time, as well as the diapers. Sunday afternoon is the worst. It’s just after midday. Blaine has spent hours in baby mode, and he’s been misbehaving almost as long. Kurt spanks Blaine, puts him back in a diaper, and sits him down beside Kurt to watch a movie.

Today’s choice is _Finding Nemo_ , and Blaine has calmed down considerably during the movie, giggling into Kurt’s shoulder often, and before long he’s settled himself so he’s lying with his head in Kurt’s lap. However, when it reaches the point where Marlin tells Dory that he wants to forget everything and leaves her, Blaine’s entire frame starts shaking. Kurt rubs Blaine’s shoulders soothingly as he realizes Blaine is crying.

“Shh, sweetheart, it’s just a movie. You’ve seen it before. You know what happens…” he says.

“B-but he gave up, Daddy,” he says, his voice cracking. “He l-left.”

 _Oh_ , Kurt thinks. _Now it makes sense. The whining, the misbehaving – all of it. He’s scared. He’s_ still _scared._ He reaches over to grab the remote and pause the movie.

“Blaine, sweetie, sit up. Come here,” he says, and waits for Blaine to sit upright and face him before wrapping him up tightly in his arms.

“I,” he kisses Blaine’s forehead, “love,” his nose, “you,” and his mouth. “Nothing, I repeat, _nothing_ is going to change that. Not New York, nor anyone I meet there. I promise.”

Blaine just clings tighter.

“I’m just going to miss you, Daddy,” he mutters, his voice muffled by Kurt’s shoulder.

By now, they have a death-grip on each other. “I’m going to miss you too, baby boy. It’s going to be hard, but it’ll be worth it. So worth it.”

Blaine’s still crying, silently, but he manages a smile through his tears.

“I love you too, Daddy.”


End file.
